justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Feel So Right
(Ubisoft Club) |artist = ft. |year = 2013https://play.spotify.com/album/199HR40AurWwXZ26buNi8i |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dlc = September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (2016) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |dg = |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Red 1B: Deep Brown 2A: Gold 2B: Brown |pc = |gc = Gold |lc = Picton Blue |nowc = FeelSoRight |pictos= 93 (Classic) 93 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Grace Bolebe}}"Feel So Right" by ft. is featured on , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with an orange snap-back hat covering black hair which is permed to the side. She is wearing a silver cropped jacket and sweatpants with a few red points as well as a red necklace and a pair of orange sneakers. Background The background is very simple and is mainly black with colored triangles which reflect onto the floor giving the appearance of diamonds. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. Gold Move 3: 'Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. This is the final move of the routine. FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 3 FSR GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game FSR GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 '''Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. This is the final move of the Mashup (Feel So Right). FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move FeelsoGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Feel So Right has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Feel So Right'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker '' *''Beauty And A Beat '' *''It's You'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Will Survive'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Good Feeling'' *''Feel So Right ''GM Appearances in Mashups Feel So Right is featured in the following Mashups: * Animals (Club) * Copacabana * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Just Dance * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Rich Girl * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Captions Feel So Right ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Check My Style * Feel So Street * Shake Vibes * Show Them Sista * Snake Vibes * Street Charm * Urban Waves Trivia * This is the first song by Imposs in the series; it is followed by ''You’re On My Mind and Stadium Flow. **This is the second song by Konshens: it was preceded by Jamaican Dance. * The Sweat dancer for Limbo freezes in the Mashup during her second appearance for a moment before her portion commences. * If you look closely at the dancer's hat in an HD picture, you can tell that there is a reversed Yankees' logo on it. *In the Mashup, the dancer for Troublemaker is very close to the screen. **This is also the case with (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life. *In the lyrics, "Funny" is absent from the line "Her neighbors lookin' at me funny". This was fixed in . *This song was taken off from for unknown reasons. The song later returned. **However, it was available on with a VIP pass. * In the files for , a non-golden version of the first two Gold Move pictograms can be found. This pictogram was used in the Mashup of Love Me Again. Gallery Game Files Feelsoright cover generic.png|''Feel So Right'' Feelsoright_mashup.png|''Feel So Right'' (Mashup) Feelsoright cover albumcoach.png| album coach feelsoright_cover@2x.jpg| cover feelsoright cover albumbkg.png| album bkg 146.png|Avatar on 138.png|Avatar on and later games 200146.png|Golden avatar 300146.png|Diamond avatar feel so right pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms feelsorightblurredlinesbg.png|Cutouts used in the background of Blurred Lines In-Game Screenshots feelsorightopener.png|''Feel So Right'' on the menu Feelsoright jd2018 menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu (2018) Beta Elements FeelSoRightUnusedPictogram.png|Unused pictogram (not a Gold Move) Feelsorightbeta.png|Beta color scheme Videos Official Music Video Imposs feat. Konshens - Feel So Right - Official Music Video - Just Dance 2014 Gameplays 'Classic' Imposs feat. Konshens - Feel So Right Full Gameplay Just Dance 2014 Feel So Right - Just Dance Now Feel So Right - Just Dance 2016 Feel So Right - 舞力全开：活力派 Feel So Right - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Feel So Right (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation it:Feel So Right Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Imposs Category:Songs by Konshens Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Medium Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Grace Bolebe